Two Sides of a Coin
by Airi-lin
Summary: Deidara hated Sasori without the other knew the reason why. As the time passed by,the hate grew; result in the blonde did something unforgiveable. Sasori didn't have a slightest clue. [Boy x boy]
1. Chapter 1

**Hi readers. This is my first published fanfiction ever. I don't know if it's good enough, I'm not that confident in my writing skill actually. I am not a native either, so my vocabulary is so limited and my grammar….*laugh awkwardly*. Nevertheless, I will try my best, because I love and worship Sasodei so much! I dedicate this story for both of them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I just own the plot and if there's same story like the one I wrote, that's merely a coincidence.**

* * *

Chapter 1 - A Short Meeting in the Middle School

* * *

Today wasn't a good day either. A boy looked down at his feet, walking along the street to his home. His eyes were downcast, avoiding people's stare. He wouldn't allow such a worthless people adding wound to his already bruised pride.

He tried to ignore them, but who was he anyway? He was still a human. A human boy. A fourteen years old human boy which was getting stared at by all the human population in the public place because of his current condition.

If it was another day, maybe he would just walk indifferently like he always did, but today was different. He was tired, physically and mentally, so he couldn't help but feeling embarrassed, humiliated, and wanted nothing but the earth to swallow him whole when he was in the spotlight of public interest.

His uniform was dirty and wet with mud and dirt. His once red hair was now brown. All his body was sticky. It was disgusting, even to him. He felt like a mud monster in child's cartoon. Plus imagined that he must walk in that state all the way from school to his house. Great.

He sighed softly for the hundredth times since the whole episode started.

The boy walked slowly to his house, having his shoes heavier than they should because of the sticky brown mud. His house had already near. He could saw its white front gate in a distance. The boy fixed his school bag, took off his shoes, and started a small running.

"I'm home." The redhead murmured standing at the doorstep of his house, afraid he could make the floor dirty with the disgusting mud.

"Sasori? Is that you?" A voice which more likely came from the kitchen asked unsurely. His mom must have heard the front door opened it seemed.

"Yeah, it's me." Sasori answered. Deciding that maybe he needed help to prevent dirtying the house and adding to his mom's housework, he added, "Mom? I think I need a little help here."

"Give me a moment, honey." He heard his mother replied and some kitchen utensils noisily being moved.

Several minutes later his mother emerged from the kitchen, still wearing her favorite blue apron with sunflowers decorated its front. Upon looking at his son, her step stopped abruptly. "What happened to you?!" She immediately rushed to her son's side, checking for any injury.

"Fall." Sasori calmly replied. It wasn't a lie. However, his mother didn't need to know the detail.

"You fall more often than I make a cake! Which is saying something, boy." His mother frowned, clearly not believing her son's excuse.

Sasori sighed. "But it's the truth, Mom. Maybe I'm just clumsy like that…"

Now his mother's turn to sighed. "I will be back with a wet towel then." She said. Sasori nodded and watched his mother walked inside the house to retrieve the towel.

He shrugged. He knew his mother -or should he say foster mother- wouldn't pry into his affair.

It had been eight years ago when Sasori's real parents died in the plane crash in the middle of the ocean, no bodies could be retrieve for the family to mourn over the dead, but it was the fact.

Sasori was just five years old child back then, believing that his parents were safe and sound in another country, doing family business, while he waited patiently with his grandmother at home.

They lived together in that house, four of them. He loved his grandmother. She was a gentle woman, smart, and had so many talents. She teached him everything she knew from cooking to medical knowledge. However, his favorite lesson was puppetry. He was really talented in that area. Not that he wasn't talented in other subjects, but still.

Two years had pass without a single news from his parent. The red head boy began to feel that something was wrong. They had never been gone for this long and they would always call home to ask his and grandma's condition. However, this time, it was completely nothing.

He started to ask his grandma about his parents, if they had sent a letter, or maybe they had called when he wasn't present, but she just shook her head and said he should wait a little bit longer. Thus, little Sasori just waited for his parents' return.

Every night, before went to sleep, the little lonely boy always stared at the window near his bed, looking at the starry sky. He remembered every time his parent went home after a long trip, they always told him story about the place they visited. His mother told him that in the big city, they didn't have a starry sky but a lot of tiny little light illuminated the whole city. Not as beautiful as starry sky, but they had their own beauty.

He remembered his mother promised him to take him with them the next time they went out the country, but alas, he was sick that day when the departure was scheduled, thus he couldn't go with his parent.

That day, Sasori cried the entire time, throwing child tantrum to make them took him to the trip even though he was sick. He didn't care. He wanted to go and that was final. He was stubborn. However, his parents were more stubborn. So he was stuck with his grandma at home, in little peaceful town close to country border called Suna.

Surrender, he said goodbye with face full of tears, eyes red and puffy from crying. His mother gave him a kiss on the cheek and told him to be a good boy for his grandma before walking to her husband who already inside a taxi in front of their house. They waved and shouting goodbye for the last time and the taxi drove off into the night. Unfortunately, it was also the last time Sasori saw his parents.

It was five years of waiting, five years of constant worried, five years of being left in the dark, that made Sasori had had enough. He gave up hope. He knew his parents wouldn't come. However, being a curious child that he was, one day, the ten years old Sasori sneaked out his house to go to local library. He wanted to search any information about his parent whereabouts. He used the library computer to access the internet. Entering his parents' flight number he found on the ticket that used to be his ticket, he found many articles came out. He clicked one of them and started to read.

His parents were died.

It was all in the news. The plane had crash several years ago in the middle of the ocean. The title of the news was big, bold, it was mocking him. At the exact moment, Sasori didn't know if he wanted to laugh or cry. All this years, he had been waiting in vain. He clenched his eyes shut and gritted his teeth. His body shook a little, restraining desire to scream bloody murder in the quiet library.

That day, Sasori went home zombie like. He depended on his foot to automatically walk him to his house. His mind was somewhere else entirely. He determined to have an answer from his grandma concerning his parents' death when he got back home, but what made him surprise was there, in front of his house, was an ambulance.

The redhead went pale. His body turned ice cold in a matter of second. He felt sick to his stomach. Sasori prayed to God that it wasn't the worst case scenario in his head that that happened to his grandma. He ran the rest of the way to his house.

His grandmother was hospitalized that day. Turned out she fell and her head hit a corner of kitchen table. The doctor needed to stitch the wound. Fortunately, nothing life threatening happen, unfortunately she didn't remember who Sasori was. She had amnesia.

After the whole fiasco with his grandma, Sasori was forced to an orphanage due to her incapability to take care of him. His grandma herself lived with her brother Ebizo in a same nursing house. Pitiful really. However, there was no one else who wanted to take care of old senile like them. Sasori felt bad for his grandmother. He would still visit her though once in a while. He promised her, because she was all that left from his family.

Not long after that, he was adopted by his current parents. Being the genius that he was, every married couple that came to the orphanage wanted to adopt him.

He snorted.

In the public eyes, he was a prodigy child, calm, mature, polite, overall a very good boy. Not to mention he was so cute as a child, both from his face and his short nature. Sasori rolled his eyes every time people pinched his cheek and called him cute. However, in reality, he was like an empty shell, not capable to feel anything. His heart was long since died along with the lost of his family.

His foster parents weren't bad. They were ok. It was his second years living with them but Sasori couldn't help but still feel empty and hollow. The numbness wouldn't go away. He went to school, chat with his foster parents sometimes, live a normal life, but he felt more alone than before. He realized he had made barrier for others to be close to him.

There was always a distance between him and his foster parents. He didn't open up to them at all -or to anyone for that matter- as if he didn't want them to replace his parents place, or maybe he was just afraid if he was attached to them and they were gone he would be devastated. His parents didn't know which, but one thing was that that made the things awkward between them. That was the very reason why one wouldn't dare to oppose the other even though they knew the other had done wrong.

Sometimes it felt like he was just a stranger, renting a room in his foster parent's house. This kind of relationship wouldn't have last long. He knew it, but Sasori couldn't bring himself to care. He had lost the ability to care. The only thing he cared about now was his art and his art alone.

He didn't need friends, he didn't need new parents, he didn't need love, he just needed his art. His art would never leave him, would never betray him, and would never hurt him. His art was his whole world. It was the world he felt safe and a little bit happy in. He could create it like he wanted it to be, it was like his escape route from the emptiness he felt, from the real world. Did that make him a coward? To just run away from his problem? Once again he didn't care. It was a little thing that made him sane.

However, there was one little thing Sasori liked from his current parents.

They were constantly moving.

He loved to see something new once in a while, kept him from bored to death with his mundane life, it also gave him inspiration about his art, and not to mention gave him excuse to his parents' questioning him why he never went out at weekend with his friends or have someone came over. He would just say he didn't want to make any bond as long as they were constantly moving and they would leave him alone.

This was the second time Sasori moved with his new family. It was a small town, bigger than his birth town by a bit. It would be a beautiful town, really, when its people were nice enough, or at least would try to be nice. Also, criminal rate at this town was very high. Children, even teenagers were strictly forbidden to go outside their house when night came. Adult didn't dare to go outside without at least a weapon to protect themselves in their possession. Lucky for him, he lived in a safe side of town where the criminal rate was the lowest, but Sasori still didn't like this town. No, he detested, despised it. Especially because of a blonde boy who made his life a living hell.

A popular boy at his school named Deidara.

It was an instant hate, at least at the blonde's side. Sasori didn't have the slightest idea why he was hated by the other. It never happened before in his past school.

If he remembered correctly, he was just standing in front of his locker before Deidara addressed him with insult and pushed him so hard, he fell on his ass. Ok, maybe he was kinda nerd, with nerd and scholarly style of clothes, unkempt red hair, eyes hidden behind his messy red bangs which he intentionally let them grew to cover his eyes from the world, short petite body, shorter than all the boys his age, the list went on. He didn't care about fashion and appearance that much, it was true. However, they weren't enough reason to hate him at the first sight!

Since that cursed meeting, Deidara didn't stop harassing the redhead and made his live a living hell. He was more violent day by day and thus, was leading to the current event with sticky brown disgusting mud. Oh, and Sasori forgot to think of an excuse why he walked home. His bicycle had been damaged beyond repair and there was no way he could ride on it anymore.

The redhead massaged his temple, suddenly felt a headache coming. He knew how sucks his luck by now. He just hoped it didn't last forever. He snorted. How ironic. He liked the idea of his art lasted forever. But then again, luck wasn't art, right?

Back at the current time, his mother finally came with a wet towel and handed it to him. Sasori thanked her and began to clean himself while his mother went back to the kitchen to continue whatever she was doing before Sasori came. The towel in his hand was quick become brown. The mud was really disgusting. He needed to rinse the towel and his clothes as soon as possible, if not, the stain would be permanent.

Feeling clean enough to walk in the house, Sasori went to his bedroom to get clean clothes and rushed to the bathroom.

After took a shower and made sure to washed down all the mud that stick to his hair and body like a second skin, Sasori went on to washed his shoes and school bag which as dirty. Today was sucks. No. Every day was sucks since Deidara decided Sasori would be his personal punching bag. His hand unconsciously rubbed his stomach which had been punched before that day.

The boy sighed. At least tomorrow was the last school day for the eighth grader before they graduated in a couple of days, he mused. Although he failed to see the need to have a rehearsal for graduation day. He was really tempted to skip it but oh well, he would be a good boy this time and attended it.

At dinner that night, the redhead sat quietly poking his food disinterestedly while his foster parent talk about promotion or something. His mind wandered to his newest unfinished puppet, to school, and last but not least, to the school bully, Deidara. How he hated that boy. He was ridiculous, childish and stupid. He heard that the blonde was almost held back a grade last year.

"What do you say, Sasori?" He heard his father asked something to him, snapping him from his daydreaming.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch you before." He apologized politely.

"Your father will be promoted, honey. It is a big promotion!" His mother said excitedly. Sasori tilted his head slightly. "We will move to the capital city!"

Okay, that was a big news. Even to Sasori.

"Capital city…"He murmured quietly and remembered his birth mother's story long, long ago. He would finally see what it was like with his own eyes.

For the first time since he was being adopted, Sasori offered his foster parents a small smile. "Congratulation for the promotion, I'm happy for you."

His mother looked happier than she was before, if that was possible and his father just thanked him, quite satisfied with the little gesture. "If I recall next week is also your graduation too, right Sasori?" He asked.

The boy nodded.

"Good. We can move after your graduation ceremony. Start to prepare from now." Sasori nodded once again to tell his father that he understood.

If he remembered correctly, just one year ago they move here, to Iwa town, now they had to move again. However, the redhead was eager to leave this place as soon as possible, started a new life, away from Deidara. He just hoped in his next school he wouldn't be bullied.

oOo

Graduation rehearsal had just finished. It was lunch time but Sasori didn't feel like eating.

_He_ would be there anyway, surrounded by his loud annoying friends and the redhead wanted to avoid him at all cost today. He didn't need the mud accident to repeat itself now, so he decided maybe he would have a small reading at the library.

Sasori walked lazily to the library direction. There weren't too many students except some eighth grader like him and several lower graders who just wanted to hang out with friends at school. The red head couldn't be thankful for that. Usually the hallway was so packed up with student, taller and bigger than him; he could be crushed any minute if not careful.

As soon as Sasori arrive at the old library, he went to non-fiction section and scanned the books there one by one.

He stopped at this one book about advanced human anatomy. He was always fascinated about human anatomy, maybe the second to his art. Art would always come first. He took the book from the shelf and opened it, taking a quick peek of its content. He didn't want to read a book which he had already known all the information inside, did he? Sasori nodded to himself, satisfied that it was turned out to be a good book, maybe in a level of medical university student handbook.

The redhead then went to an unoccupied table beside the window to start reading, all the way wondered how the book could end up here, at the middle schooler library.

Several hours of intense reading later, Sasori's stomach suddenly grumbled. He wondered what time it was. He looked up only to find that the library was already deserted. He couldn't find another student except for himself there.

Sasori got up from his seat to put the book back at its place and went to cafeteria. Hope there was still some food left.

The cafeteria wasn't as packed as usual when Sasori arrived there. Maybe it was because he came long after the lunch time, or maybe because it wasn't a school day. Student wasn't required coming to school except for the eighth grader.

There were several students lined up to buy food at the counter and the redhead made a move to the queue.

Turned out it was Sasori's lucky day. He got the last food of the cafeteria while the person behind him groaned in disappointment. He couldn't help but smirked at the other's misery. The redhead looked at the spaghetti on his tray, his stomach grumbled again impatiently, begging to be feed. He walked to the nearest empty seat, oblivious that someone had sneaked behind him.

It happened so fast, he didn't even have time to register what was happening until his face covered in spaghetti. The sauce dripped from his face to his uniform, several laughters were heard around the cafeteria and of course to top them all, a chuckle from a person near him who was more likely the cause of this entire incident.

Sasori just stood in his spot, unmoving. He thought he had already forgotten how to feel anything, but at that time, the redhead boy was feeling something boiling inside him.

Left it to Deidara to force some feeling out of him.

"Look, the ugly nerd freak was actually too stupid to do anything, his brain freezed!" A laugh.

Sasori swept his face from the red sauce, all the while gritting his teeth to prevent himself not doing anything regretfully. He was beyond pissed. He had had enough of this humiliation.

Sasori didn't usually respond to Deidara's advance. He would just let it happened, and then walked away without saying anything, being as ignorant as he was in everything. He always thought the other wasn't worth his time. However, today was different. Maybe because of hunger, the boy concluded.

"Oi ugly nerd, I wonder how your parents look like if they have a son as ugly as you. Maybe it was genetic, un." The bully snickered.

Wrong move.

In a millisecond a tray collided violently with the blonde's face in a sickening voice. Deidara cried in pain, stumbled backward before fell on his ass. Blood was already oozing from his broken nose –at least he thought it was broken-. His blue eyes watered, bearing the pain from the collision. He felt his shirt being grabbed roughly, forcing him to look up to his assaulter hovering above him.

"You can insult me, I don't care. But don't you dare insult my parents!" The redhead growled, his voice was full of malice.

"Oh, mommy's boy, aren't you?" Deidara spat mockingly.

Sasori's hand clutched tightly, his knuckle turned white. He was ready to punched Deidara when suddenly a strong hand seized his lifting arm, preventing him to really punch the other in the face.

"Let me go!" He yelled to his captor.

"Akasuna, principal office, now!" The person, a teacher, commanded sternly.

Sasori tch'ed, reluctantly released Deidara, half shoving him, and without saying anything he left the cafeteria in grim.

The teacher sighed, eyes following the retreat figure of the redhead until he was out of the vision, then he turned to the student sitting on the floor.

"Deidara, go to the infirmary." He said, annoyed by the trouble maker's attitude. The boy nodded weakly. His nose throbbing badly; blood kept coming out from it. His two friends approaching him then helped their friend walked to the infirmary.

As the three of them entered the infirmary, the nurse there shook her head. "Who was it this time?" She asked.

"Just treat me already!" Deidara grumbled under his breath, cringing as a pain shoot through his body from his broken nose.

She sighed and stood up from her seat to get band aid, an ice pack and a basin filled with water with small towel to clean the boy's bloody nose. The nurse inspected the nose and reassured him it wasn't broken, but she suggested the boy rest a little in the infirmary before going home. Deidara just nodded. His two friends patted his back and said their goodbye.

After being left alone, Deidara just rest on the infirmary bed, looking at the ceiling. His nose was still throbbing but the ice pack made the pain lessened greatly. He really didn't expect the nerd to stand up at him. He was usually submissive, Deidara swore. If he was more alert, he was so sure could dodge the attack easily like eating cake.

The boy grumbled to himself and tossed around slightly to have a more comfortable position on the bed.

Several hours later or maybe was it several minutes later? Deidara didn't know for sure because he was half asleep and barely conscious on the bed with wind blowing gently from the window beside him, he heard the door to infirmary opened.

The new person talked quietly with the nurse but Deidara couldn't careless, he just so sleepy and ready to go into slumber when the footstep of the newcomer seemed approaching his bed.

Deidara groaned quietly. "Go away, un! This bed is occupied."

"Heh...As rude as ever." The person snorted mockingly.

The blode's eyes snapped opened to look, there, near the end of his bed, stood the only reason he was lying on infirmary bed right now.

"Why are you here, un?" Deidara glared dagger to the redhead and the latter just stood silently still. "Oh I know, you want to kill me when I'm lying helplessly on the bed, huh?"

The other boy kept silent although Deidara could felt his eyebrows rose slightly. He couldn't tell for sure because the other's eyes were covered by bangs.

"As badly as I want to, no. I'm here to apologize. Principal's order." He shrugged.

"What's the point if you apologize because of others' order, un? Save it, I don't want it." Deidara paused. "No, I don't want anything from you. Go away, un!" He waved his hand to shoo him and closed his eyes to have a small nap.

There was a moment of silent between them before Deidara heard the other talked again, "Why do you hate me so much?" The blonde heard him but chose to remain silent. "I have never done anything to offend anyone."

Deidara kept ignoring him while pretending to be asleep. Sasori sighed. It was pointless to talk to the blonde. It would only irritate him further.

He was going to leave when suddenly he heard the other spoke.

"I hate your appearance."

Sasori stopped moving, waiting for more answer from the blonde, but none come."That's it? You bullied someone just because you hate their appearance?!" The redhead said in disbelieved. "I don't know what to say."

"Then shut up and leave, un!" The blonde scoffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Hesitantly, Sasori asked again, "Why?" He saw Deidara's blue eyes opened and glared at him.

"I hate how you are so careless with yourself, un! No….You careless of everything! I just know your type! When you can have everything you want with that genius brain of yours, you just made yourself seemed pathetic, vulnerable and called to be bullied, un! If you don't respect yourself, take care of yourself, then no one would! If you show weakness people will eat you! I hate people like you, un! "

Sasori was, how he could say it, surprised by the blonde's outburst. He thought he could understand the other a bit better now. He didn't expect that his reasoning would make any sense, but it was. However, he got half of it wrong. Particularly, he, Sasori couldn't have everything he wanted.

The redhead wanted to argue more with the other boy, but he decided it could wait. Deidra looked tired and in needed of rest. Sasori then reached into his pocket pants and took something out from it. He threw the thing to Deidara's head.

"Ouch! What's that for, un?!" The boy scowled, rubbing his forehead. He looked at the unknown object that had landed on the pillow beside his head. It was a small candy.

"Heard you are a bully with big sweet teeth." The other smirked. Deidara gaped like a fish out of water, his cheeks turned slightly pink.

"I've never….." He started before a realization hit him.

"MS. SHIZUNE!"

A giggle from the nurse was heard.

Deidara cursed.

No one ever knew his loved for sweet except for the nurse. It was an embarrassing memory Deidara would prefer to forget. For now, just said that it involved sex ed.

"Anyway, I'm sorry for your-" Sasori motioned to the other's nose. "But I have no regret."

"Yeah, whatever." The blonde grunted. The redhead nodded and left him alone without another word and Deidara just grumbled the rest of his infirmary stay.

oOo

Today was the day of his graduation day, and of course Sasori awarded to be an honor student like always, with perfect scores and all. His parents were there to congratulation him. It was nothing special overall. Sasori looked bored like always, sitting alone while his parents had a chat with his principal.

The redhead was aware that a particular student with blonde hair was glaring dagger at him from afar. He could even feel the hatred from where he was sitting. Sasori just ignored him. It was also his last day at Iwa, so why bothered.

He saw his foster parents came to get him. He exhaled. This was it. He stood up and followed them to parking lot. Sasori didn't want to admit it, but he was really considering Deidara's words back then. He stopped to look at his reflection on their car window. He brushed his bangs back, revealing his grayish-brown eyes for the world to see.

Maybe he would have a haircut when they arrived at the capital. Sasori opened the door of the car and got inside. The car immediately drove off to the new live waiting for them at the capital city.


	2. Chapter 2

**Because of this chapter I need to change the rate from T to M .-.**

**Warning: drug usage by minor, rape, boring chapter, poor grammar, lack of Sasori…xD**

* * *

Chapter 2 – He who has no future

* * *

"You know guys, yesterday I saw this new store opened in town, un! And guess what?" A boy with short blonde hair said excitedly to his two friends at the table. His blue eyes sparkled with joy and enthusiasm.

"It's an art store! Can you believe it?! The first in our town, un!" He looked at his friend one by one, almost bouncing in his sit, waiting for response. His friends just ignored him and continued to talk about matters that interest them more.

The boy sulked with the lack of response and back to eat his food again.

It was always like this. He knew he was the only one in his circle of friends that loved -no, he refused to call it an obsession- art and he also knew he couldn't force them to have the same interest as him; but he hoped they at least respected him as their friend. Sometimes it was like he didn't exist at all.

The blonde stabbed his fish and chips angrily and stuffed them in his mouth, didn't talk again for the rest of their hang out time except if being talked to.

Deidara was a fiery soul, you see. When he was excited about something, he couldn't help but felt the need to voice it out loud. Maybe others thought he was annoying? He always tried to listened to his friend even though he wasn't interested in the topic that much. He tried to respect the person. They were his friends! He wasn't completely an asshole. However, don't expect him to be all goody-goody outside his circle of friends. He was infamous as a resident bully in his school after all.

It was at the time like this Deidara really wanted someone who could listen to him, maybe someone with the same interest as him. It would make everything so much easier.

It was embarrassing, but Deidara really loved to see a gleam in people eyes when they were talking about their passion, their love one, about something they found precious to them or when they were doing something they loved. Maybe someday he would find a person who talked about art with the same gleam in their eyes.

He laughed at himself mentally.

What a chance. Even some famous artists he had met in the past didn't have that; they had lost it a long time ago. Live could to that to a person. However, Deidara couldn't help but hope a little that maybe someday, fate would be kind to him and let him met the said person.

The three of them was currently at the school cafeteria. Had been violating the school rules days before, the three friend was forced to attend graduation rehearsal as a punishment. Their other friends were absent even Deidara's girlfriend was nowhere to be seen; usually she was attached to the hips with the boy.

Deidara found she was annoying - sometimes. She always dragged him everywhere, especially to go shopping with her friends, which was sucks, because he was the only boy in the mass of giggling and squealing girls but outside from that, she was fine. He didn't really have much choice though. The most popular guy should have the most popular chick, right? Right.

The rehearsal had ended hours ago and the three of them had had their smoke break secretly at the school backyard, they even had the opportunity to take a nap before hunger got to them. They then moved to hang out at the cafeteria and time went by.

"Dei, you wanna coming with us to celebrate our graduation next week?" His friend who was sitting beside him asked, but then rolled his eyes upon seeing the clueless look the blonde gave him.

"The usual, un?"

"Yeah…same time same place. Everyone will be there, Sakura too."

The blonde nodded in affirmative. "I will come."

Meanwhile, a boy entered the cafeteria. Deidara didn't know his name even after all this time, but he could careless. The boy was so short and ugly -in Deidara's opinion- with mass of red hair sticking everywhere; unkempt and unstylish, no one would ever spare him a glance. The blonde wondered if the boy didn't have a brush or money to have a haircut.

Deidara saw the redhead got in the short line of student buying food at the counter and he grinned evilly.

"Be right back, un." And with that, he was gone.

oOo

Deidara unconsciously rubbing his nose that still a little bit sore from last week incident in the cafeteria which involving a certain redhead student. The said boy now standing awkwardly in front of all the eighth grader, teachers, and students' parents to receive his academic award as the best student in his year. He looked away from the scene boredly.

No matter how fuck up his grade was, or how perfect it was, that didn't make his parents attended his graduation, so why should he cared. He chewed his gum loudly and blew it.

Suddenly, a pair of arms circled his neck from behind. Its owner was a girl with long pink hair. His girlfriend, Sakura. "So, love, you are coming to the club tonight?" She asked, resting her chin on her arm.

Deidara smirked and turned his head to her then pecked her cheek. "Of course."

She smiled and started playing with her boyfriend short blonde hair. "Until then, wanna hang out at my place? My parents invited you to have lunch together."

"Ah, your parents are too kind, un. But sure. " Deidara ruffled her hair affectionately. They smiled to each other before Deidara and averted his attention back to the front, where the principal now doing a roll call to give the students their diploma, and Sakura sat back on her seat.

After all the students got their diploma, the principal gave closing remarks and the graduates stood up to sing the closing song. Then it was time for photo session with friends, favorite teachers, etc. Everyone rushed to their respective friends to celebrate their happy day together, and that was the same with his friends.

"Yo Dei, let's take a shoot~" They laughed together and made stupid pose to the camera. Then it was him and his girlfriend's turn. It was so great being surrounded by friends to share your happiness with. Deidara stole a glance at a certain student with red hair then smirked.

The boy just sat alone in his seat doing nothing in particular while all the student in the school hall laugh and chat happily with one another. The sight was kinda pathetic, but Deidara had this twisted satisfaction upon looking how pathetic the other was. He was also still hate the nerd for making him looked vulnerable in front of everyone in the cafeteria days back.

He threw the boy a death glare before he averted his attention back to his friends.

"Dei, my parents is already waiting, can we go now?" His girlfriend asked an hour later after they already had too much photos to store.

"Oh right, sorry." He gave the girl an apologetic grin and took her hand. "Sorry guys, need to go now, un." He said to the rest of his friends and they gave him goodbyes.

"Dude, don't forget about tonight!" One of his friends patted his shoulder and the blonde nodded, grinning. "I won't, even in million years, un!" He replied and his friend laughed.

"Good to know." And with that they waved to each other and Deidara was lead to the parking lot, where his girlfriend's parents had been waiting.

"So, Deidara, your parents still busy? I didn't see them at the ceremony." Mrs. Haruno asked to the boy when they were inside the car.

Deidara groaned mentally, he hated to talk about his parents. "Yeah, like usual." He shrugged and chose to focus at the scenery outside the car window instead.

Realizing her boyfriend discomfort, Sakura chose to distract her mother. "So Mom, what is it for lunch?" Deidara couldn't have more thankful to his girlfriend right now and relaxed slightly.

"Oh, I ordered take away food. To celebrate your graduation from middle school of course."

"You have my favourite?" Sakura asked excitedly.

"Of course, honey." Mrs. Haruno smiled kindly to his daughter, then they had a little talk here and there along the car ride and Deidara just replied if he was being talked to.

The car pulled up in front of two story house. The house was simple with an organized front yard but giving you the homey feeling nonetheless.

They entered the house and Sakura went off to help his mother prepared lunch, leaving Deidara awkwardly with his father. Mr. Haruno didn't talked that much so it was his job to start a conversation first but several minutes later the blonde gave up for the man just replied with one to three words for every question he asked.

The lunch was uneventful and the food was the usual one. Okay, maybe for Haruno family it was luxurious food, but Deidara came from a rich family so to him, it was like usual meal he had every day. Mrs. Haruno stayed to clean up the dishes and Mr. Haruno went inside the house, to where, Deidara didn't know. He and Sakura then moved to the living room to watch some movies.

They were in their third movie when Deidara decide to check out the time, and realized he should leave now if he wanted enough time to get ready for tonight. "I should probably go now." He said looking at Sakura who lazily slouched down on the sofa.

"Already?" She said, fighting back a yawn.

"Yup." The blonde showed her his phone screen and the clock there said it was five p.m. He then bent over to pick up his jacket suit that somehow had fallen to the floor. Sakura lazily straighten up herself on the sofa and walked his boyfriend to the front door.

"See you soon then."

"Yeah, and thank you for the lunch, un." He gave Sakura a peck on the forehead then left.

Deidara arrive at his house exactly thirty minutes later. He went straight to his room at the second floor and threw himself, face down, on the bed.

His house, one could consider it a mansion but it wasn't. It wasn't as huge as the usual mansion but still much bigger than average house around Iwa, maybe you could call it a very luxurious house.

The house was so quiet, but that wasn't something surprising. He could even hear the sound of water droplets from somewhere. The silent that always welcomed him every time he was here, he couldn't bear it. It made him insane. The blonde grabbed a remote from his bedside table and turned on his stereo. Soon enough the loud music blared, breaking the silent, and he felt so much better.

After ten minutes wasting his life away, reluctantly, the artist moved his body in search for clothes he would wear to the club tonight. Yes, he was indeed underage, but one of his friends somehow managed to get them into the club half a year back. He said he got a connection. Through a secret back door, they got safely inside the club and ushered to one of the private booths. Ever since then the gang always went there to hang out every weekend.

Deidara then settled on his favorite baby blue T-shirt with white cardigan and dark blue jeans. He checked the time and decided he still had enough time to take a shower, so he went to the bathroom to do just that.

At seven thirty his friend came to pick him up, Sakura was already inside the car, wearing a black tank top with pink short jeans jacket and a maroon skirt. They greeted each other and without further ado the car drove away to the club where the rest of their friends were waiting.

The club they were headed to was the biggest and most popular club in Iwa. It was placed in the center of the town, quite far from Deidara's house. When they arrived there, the three of them went straight to the secret back door and went to the usual room.

"Ah, you three finally arrive! We have been waiting for 'ya!"One of The blonde's friends named Matt greeted them as soon as they entered the crowded room. He was the one who got them the room, the one with connection with the bar owner.

They were ushered inside and were told to take any empty seats available.

"Okay, so the last three of our friends have finally arrived, we will start the party!" Matt shouted. There were cheers from all people in the room. "Bring out the booze and the sweets!"

Deidara and Sakura sat side by side, with the pinkette leaned on her boyfriend's shoulder, already high and drunk out of her mind. Meanwhile, the blonde was enjoying the effects of the drugs in his system. It made him so damn happy, like the happiest person in the world. He giggled and took another shot and injected it to his arm.

Suddenly the door slammed open. A man, who Deidara guessed was a waiter, burst in and shout something the boy didn't comprehend in his delirious state.

"…way…h…ry….r…bust…!"

Deidara just giggled, the man had a funny speech. He took a glass of beer and drank it, but someone snatched it away.

"Hei-!" The blonde started to protest but the same person slapped him repeatedly on the face.

"Sober it up, Dei! Police is here, the place is busted! We must escape!"

At first Deidara still didn't understand why all his friends were running frantically through a secret passage that existed in the room for the emergency. His brain had already half died, thus it didn't work as fast as usual in processing any information it got.

"Deidara!" Matt shouted desperately for his friend. "Hurry up and take Sakura with you, police will soon be here!" And with that he disappeared from the view into a cold and dark passage.

Realization hit Deidara hard like a brick. He stumbled from his seat, trying to sand up and at the same time pulled his girlfriend up.

"Sakura! Sakura wake up, un!" He shook the girl's body but it was futile. Sakura had long gone into deep slumber. "Damnit." The blonde cursed. He heard the ruckus outside was getting closer and closer to the room he was in and Deidara, with his half sober condition, tried to drag Sakura and himself to the secret passage.

There won't be enough time. The police had already outside their door, banging it to be opened. Deidara threw Sakura the rest of the way and hurriedly closing the door, the same time when the police burst in.

"**Freeze!**"

oOo

Deidara looked at the old building in front of him, that resembled an asylum in several films he had watched long ago, without fear like the kid his age usually did and he just turned fourteen two months ago.

His parents had been informed regarding his crime and he was almost disowned by them then and there, but of course his counselor was against that, saying that it was the most critical time he would need any support he could get from friends and family to get out from drugs addiction.

Hah. What family.

Lucky for Deidara, his family was rich, so they could bribe the judge and left with minimal punishment as possible. He was sentenced to one month in confinement and next, he must undergo six month in rehabilitation center. Not bad.

That was the exact reason why Deidara now walking willingly through the front yard of the old building and registered himself at the receptionist to enroll in their rehabilitation program.

He had taken any procedures required by the facility and now the blonde was in his bedroom, trying to sleep. Tomorrow he would have to attend classes and group meeting, then a session with therapist yada yada. At weekend there would have free time to do any hobby they liked and had some physical exercise to keep them healthy. Deidara wasn't sure he could survive the boring schedule for six months.

The first two months was nothing for Deidara. He had been a good resident so far and showing a very good improvement in fighting his addiction. It wasn't like he was an obsessed addict. Well, at least not yet. He only started three months ago, and he would only go high when his friends bring him the drugs, which was just once a week, two max.

Deidara usually just kept to himself all the time. He just talked when he was being talked to and he was always alone and making clay figures at recreation room. Only his art that would still faithfully accompany him at this facility. The others were too depressed and fucked up to have a nice chat with. However, when Deidara was in the fourth month of his stay, he couldn't bear it anymore.

He was so lonely, sad and disappointed especially when looking at the other resident got a visited from their friends and family.

Where were his friends? He never expected a visit from his parents. It was just waste of energy and time. But his friends? He at least hoped his girlfriend would visit him. He was the one who saved the girl from the same fate as him, but nothing.

Deidara never felt so alone in the world until now.

"Deidara Iwa, from now on, your therapist would be Doctor Orochimaru. His office would be at the left wing at the third floor." One of the facility employees informed him one day.

Deidara just nodded and went to the doctor room for his counseling session that day.

"Good afternoon Mr. Iwa, how are you today?" The doctor with long black hair greeted him when the blonde entered his office, smiling.

The blonde took a seat in front of the man and replied, "I'm good. Thank you for asking."

"So, how is your treatment going?" The raven doctor asked, still with that creepy smile of his. Deidara just shrugged. "Like always."

The man wrote something down on a paper like any therapist would do. They continued their counseling session for one hour more before Deidara was dismissed. That was very much how things going until one day when one of his sessions with the creepy doctor, the man switched on something that looked like a jewelry boy on his desk.

In the middle of the session, Deidara suddenly felt dizzy and numb. He tried to stand up but ended up falling over and hit the floor. He felt his body was lift and a hand started to roam his body.

His brain screamed for him to run, but his body didn't want to move. The hand started to undress him and Deidara just helplessly let it did as it please to his body. A tear run down his face.

"Such a beautiful youth body~" He heard a voice which was like his therapist's said from above him. The hand started to touch his private area, and Deidara cried harder.

"Shh..don't cry…you will feel good~" The man cooed. A zipper sound echoed through the room, making the poor scared for what would happen to him next.

Deidara's legs were suddenly spread out and without warning the man thrust his manhood inside of him, dry.

It's hurt. God, it's hurt so much that the blonde was sure he would bleed. He felt so disgusted. He wasn't even gay, and he was raped by a man.

Orochimaru thrust harder, slamming all the way inside the blonde and release inside the boy. Satisfy, the doctor then leaned over to the boy's ear. "This will be my farewell present for you." He whispered, licking Deidara's ear and Deidara blacked out.

oOo

It had been two months since the tragedy that had been the darkest moment in Deidara's life. Every day the blonde would be woken up by a nightmare and constantly haunted by anxiety and fear. Deidara didn't talk to anyone even though some of his friends called when they received the information that the blonde had returned home. He also didn't open the door when his friends came to his house to visit. He already felt betrayed by them and would never forgive them to leave him alone when he needed them the most.

When his parents at home, they would insult him telling him he was a failure that wouldn't have a future. A disgrace for their respectful family. They would list his faultiness one by one and rub them in his face, making him felt worthless than shit.

One of his maids felt sorry for him and suggested that maybe a new place with new people would be good for the blonde. To forget everything that ever happened here in Iwa. He could start over. And Deidara thought it was a good idea.

The same maid told him she had a sister who lived at a big city called Ame, and if he wanted, she could contact her to help taking care of Deidara's move. The boy agreed. So, for the next two month, Deidara was busy taking care for everything he needed to make a life in Ame from documents, apartment, school, etc. With the help of the maid's sister, he could move to Ame at the beginning of the school year, around August, which was next month.

Deidara currently, packed his things to a two big bags while humming along the song that currently playing on his stereo. He was in a good mood today, because today he would say goodbye, hopefully forever, to his birth hometown and his past.

He would just bring his clothes and some of his precious possessions which were not many. His apartment in Ame had already furnished anyway and he could always buy things if he needed them, money never became a problem for him.

A maid came into his room and gave him a warm smiled. "Mr. Iwa, your taxi is already here." Marie, the maid who had helped him said. Deidara nodded. "Thanks Marie." He slung his bag on his shoulder and brought the other one in his hand like a suitcase.

She bowed. "Good luck in Ame city, Mr. Iwa." Deidara smirked confidently. "Absolutely, un."

The maid then escorted him to the front door. They exchanged goodbyes and Deidara drove off to the station.

The blonde stood impatiently at the platform, waiting for the train that would bring him to Ame city. He had never been out of his hometown, so this would be his first experience ever. He was grateful Marie's sister was willing to be his guardian when he was at the place or he could never move to Ame. He would live at the same apartment as the woman, practically lived next to her, so she could watch over him.

The train finally arrived and Deidara hurriedly find his compartment let out a content sigh when he was comfortably slumped down in the cozy seat. He put on his headphones and brought out his iPod, he still had five hours journey until he arrived at his destination.

The blonde closed his eyes and let sleep took him.

He was jerked awake by someone who shook his body vigorously.

"The train would be arrived at Ame city soon, kid. You better get ready." The conductor said and Deidara just staring at the man dumbly, clearly still hadn't fully awake. The conductor just laughed and left, shaking his head in the way.

Deidara yawned and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He looked at the scenery outside the train. It was already nightfall. He really slept for five hours. Wow.

But what made him speechless wasn't that he was asleep through his trip but the scenery outside.

Billions lights sparkles through the dark, tall buildings with so much glasses reflected the light, making them looked more majestic, skyscrapers that so grandiose stood tall and proud almost touching the sky, cars passing by in a crowded night street. Deidara was in awe.

The train finally arrived at Ame station and again Deidara was in awe at how luxurious the station was. It wasn't like a train station at all.

Marie's sister waved at him for afar and the blonde waved back to her. They then went to her car and drove off to their apartment.

"Listen Deidara, if you need anything, don't hesitate to tell me, okay?" Marie's sister looked back at the teen boy who was standing at the doorstep of his new home.

"I will. Don't worry, un." Deidara assured her, smiling.

"School will start next week. I will bring you the uniform in a couple of days."

"Okay. Thank you so much, Marie's sister."

"It's Abby. And you are welcome."

Deidara closed his door and threw himself on the sofa. He would live to the fullest from now on. No smoking, no booze, no drugs, just Deidara and his art.

_I love my art, art is a bang, un!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – High School Debut

* * *

Deidara woke up from his slumber by the sound his alarm clock. Today was the day he would be, once again, a student. He would be a freshman, the lowest level in the food chain.

The blonde rubbed his sleepy eyes and yawned. He turned the alarm off and looked at his room ceiling, thinking.

After six months in the rehabilitation and had himself getting raped, two months felt like a helpless and worthless human being, and three more months for struggling in getting his life back on track, one's confident should be depleted to zero but not with Deidara and he was just fifteen years old.

He was determined to start a new live in Ame, where everyone wouldn't know any of his past. He would forget anything that ever happened back in Iwa and gain the same reputation like his old one as the most popular guy at school here at Ame high school.

He would make his way toward the top of the food chain. After all, it was the only way he could be notice by people. He didn't want to be nobody. It was more than enough he was nobody to his parents and his old friends. And when that happened, he would show his art to the world! Okay, maybe the world would be his long term goal, for now his target would be to conqueror the Ame high school.

Deidara nodded, satisfied with his resolution of the day.

He stood up from his bed lazily. Still had the blanket wrapped around his torso, the blonde rummaged through his wardrobe for his uniform.

The school started at seven for the school entrance ceremony, how a pain in the ass.

The boy yawned again and looked at the clock on his bedside table. It showed six o'clock. He still had thirty minutes to get ready. Throwing his blanket back on the bed, Deidara then shuffled to the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, Deidara had already put on his uniform, and was checking on his appearance at the mirror. His school uniform consisted of plain black pants, white shirt followed by a blue with white striped tie and a black jacket with school symbol on the left chest. It looked good on him if he could say so himself. His blonde hair had grown so long in the past year; his bangs now covered his left eyes. Deidara brushed his hair and styled it into half ponytail; he also applied eyeliner into his eyes.

After feeling satisfied with his look, the boy took his school bag and headed out to the front door. He didn't usually have breakfast so he should be fine.

The artist rushed to the nearest bus stop and waited impatiently for its coming.

He needed to take a bus for the school was quite a distance from his little apartment. It would take twenty minutes ride more or less and he was running out of time. He couldn't afford being late for the first day at school, could he?

"That uniform….." Deidara turned around to find a girl with uniform similar to him, with black hair that styled in two buns, standing not too far away from where he was. He raised his eyebrow as if asking her if she was indeed talking to him.

She offered him a small smile which he returned immediately.

"You go to Ame high school too?" She asked. The blonde nodded. "Freshman?"

"Yeah." Deidara answered and she grinned.

"I'm Ten-ten, sophomore."

"Deidara." And they shook hands.

"You would love it at Ame high school, Deidara! Especially the clubs, they are awesome!" Ten-ten said while giggling.

"The clubs?"

"Yeah. It's like extracurricular, every student must join one." She explained, her eyes never left Deidara's blue one. "I'm in archery club, you see. And there is this one senior I have crush with since freshman-"

The girl's talk was abruptly stopped by the bus finally pulling up in front of them.

They got in and took a seat beside each other, the girl smiled apologetically before continuing her story.

"This senior is so popular at our school, not to mention he was a prodigy too. I have never met someone so perfect in my life!" Ten-ten sighed dreamily and Deidara felt the need to see the popular senior himself.

"You must see him when he concentrates to shoot his arrow! His stance, so straight up, so calm, so cool!"

"Okay, okay, I get it. No need to go into the details. I'm not a fangirl." Deidara cut her off, had had enough of her rambling.

The girl scratched her cheek sheepishly. "Sorry."

He grinned nonetheless. "No problem." Ten-ten laughed, already feeling at ease in the other's present.

"Hei, today is the entrance ceremony, isn't it?" The girl clapped his hand together. "Maybe some of the club will perform something to promote their club to the freshmen! It's in our school tradition." She explained.

"Really? So I can meet your crush in the ceremony?" Deidara teased the girl.

"Maybe." Ten-ten chuckled lightly. "I don't see him at my entrance ceremony though."

"Oh."

They talked more after that about random things, and twenty minutes bus ride passed in a flash. In no time, the two of them had already facing the front gate of Ame high school. Deidara looked in awe at how big the school was, as expected at school in the big city like Ame.

"The ceremony is at school hall, that building." Ten-ten pointed out at the large building, separated from the main school building which held class rooms in them.

Deidara nodded in understanding. "Thanks, Ten-ten."

The girl smiled. "If you need anything, you can find me at sophomore section or at archery club. Just ask around." She waved goodbye at him and headed out to her class.

Deidara waved back to her and started walking to the direction of the hall. From afar, he already could see a big banner attached at the front of the building to welcome the new students. Crowd started to gather at front, some of them didn't wear school uniform but sport clothes, several others wear hakama, and the blonde also could see people who wore costume, complete with make up on their face. So weird. Was there some kind of festival today?

"Hei freshman! You better hurry, the ceremony have already started!" A person, an upperclassman, pointed at him and Deidara quickened his pace.

The school hall had already full of student when he got there. He was lucky there was still an empty seat in the back row, so he didn't need to walk to the front searching for a seat and getting risk to be stared at by the teachers or other students because of his tardiness.

The blonde took his seat between a male student with long black hair who seemed he would carve every principal's word into his heart and a student with wild orange hair. He then looked up front to paid attention to the principal that was currently giving a welcome speech to all the new students.

Fifteen minutes through the speech, Deidara had already dozed off. The speech usually contained everything he had already known anyway. It was so boring, plus the blonde still didn't use to be woken up this early in the morning.

oOo

Deidara was jerked awake when applause blaring through the school hall, indicating the end of the boring speech. He watched as the principal, a female with big breasts, stepped down from the podium and replaced by a student, with many face piercings, who announced that after this they would be introduced to student clubs that existed in Ame high school.

The students erupted in a loud cheer at the announcement, and Deidara also could hear several female students giggled and squealed. He catched several words from them like student council president, sexy piercings, handsome, bla bla bla….The blond rolled his eyes.

"The name's Kisame Hoshigaki." Deidara looked at the current person occupying the podium and to tell the truth, he was kind of surprised by the other's appearance.

The student, Kisame, had a pale blue skin, maybe from being too much in the water, the blonde mused. He had spiky dark blue hair that defying gravity and tall body, maybe taller than everyone in the school hall. The teen didn't wear any shirt just his jacket that zipped just halfway, so Deidara could see his nicely toned chest behind that jacket of his. He had an excellent athlete body indeed. Behind him, at the stage, stood several students with the same jacket as Kisame's. They all had a nice body, Deidara could admit that.

"I'm the captain of swimming team." Kisame grinned widely and started to tell everything that needed to be told about swimming club. He then proudly introduced the main team who had achieved several accomplishments in the national championship, they who stood on the stage and the students clapped. They went like that for several next clubs. It was kinda boring, but it was to be expected because they are sport clubs, they couldn't do much on a stage.

The last club for sport clubs was archery club. This drew Deidara's attention because unlike the other sport clubs, they wore hakama and brought their bow with them. Maybe they would perform something, he anticipated. He also quite curious if Ten-ten's crush was with them, he wanted to see the famous teen.

Several minutes later, Deidara slumped down in his chair. Turned out the star of archery club was absent and he was in the middle of music club performing. The band was good, the music wasn't bad. However Deidara didn't interest in joining them for he didn't even have any skill in that area.

The blonde started to think.

He would love to join basketball club, any club that could bring him popularity really, and from his observation in the past until now, basketball club members usually were quite popular, even in his old school. He was adequate in the area too, so maybe he would try it.

The swim club wasn't bad too. He could have a nice body like them. Girls would love him, boys would envy him. Too bad he couldn't swim that good. Next was becoming a band member, but no way in hell he could ever become one. He couldn't even play music to save his life.

Another one on his list was archery club. From what Ten-ten said and what he saw when they performed on the stage, archery could bring out someone's cool aura, from their stance, concentration, everything about them like a calming water, so charming in his eyes; also girls seemed thinking that hakama was sexy.

Deidara smirked; already imagine the girls fell for his charm.

"Hello, bitches and man-whores!" A girl with blonde hair, styled in four pigtails and wearing a nurse outfit, shouted loudly with a megaphone from the stage, making everyone's attention turned at her, including Deidara.

He sweat dropped. They would always be a freak in every school, wouldn't they?

"My name is Temari, head of theatre club!" The girl placed her hand on her hip in arrogant manner as if daring anyone to contradict her. "We present you, our greatest play, with the title Sin of the War! Enjoy!" All of a sudden, a student ran to Temari and whispered something to her ear; Deidara could see the girl face-palmed.

"I forgot to tell you!" The girl shouted again from her megaphone. "We have collaboration with art club, they are in charge of the costumes and background properties, yada yada now let's start!" She said impatiently and flicked his finger. Suddenly, all the light in the room went off.

In the darkness you could see a pair of blue eyes gleamed in excitement.

_They have art club, un!_

When the light came back to the stage, many students gasp. The stage had been transformed into some kind of garden, completed with flowers, bushes, and a statue here and there. The background was a painting of a mansion with mountain and sunset scenery behind it. It looked so realistic, like they were really had a real garden in front of them right now.

The play started with a girl who fell in love with a soldier from enemy country. They declared their undying love for each other secretly in the garden of the girl's mansion before the soldier went to war. The girl then became a volunteer in the war as a nurse and secretly had a meeting with the enemy, particularly the man she loved.

Deidara was in awe every time the scene changed. The art club really was something. Every background and property was in such detail. They really put so much work into it, and what made Deidara more speechless was the battle field scene. He was so sure the dead bodies on the floor were real bodies, but if you paid more attention to them, it was just puppets and a bloody and gory one that was. The genius who made that really had a sadistic side, the blonde shuddered.

The main character on the staged now was shouting something to Temari, who played a role as the head nurse. Several soldiers came and captured her lover to meet their general. The scene changed to the torture room.

A new person came into the light, wearing a uniform with many badges attached to it, his black boots made echo through the quiet school hall when he walked approaching the girl's lover in the middle of the stage, arms being held by two soldiers in both his side.

Deidara couldn't see the newcomer face clearly because he was wearing a hat, but the blonde was quite sure the guy had a red hair.

The general smirked sadistically before kicked his prisoner hard in the stomach.

There were gasps from students who watched the scene; some even had a shocked expression on their face, including Deidara. The act was so real. Did he really kick his fellow student?

The prisoner groaned in pain and fell down to his knees. His body bent over until his forehead touched the floor. The general grabbed the front of his uniform, forcing him to stand up and looked at him in the eyes.

"_Love makes you become a pathetic fool."_

The student had a low and firm voice but still somehow smooth. Deidara thought it really suited the sadistic nature of this general character. It sent chill all over his body. Overall, this student really had an amazing skill in acting, or maybe he was naturally a sadist, Deidara didn't want to know.

The blonde kept watching the general tortured his prisoner but at the end of the play the two love birds could reunite but they had death sentence befallen upon them.

Once again, the school hall was lightened up. All students stood up and clapped their hands for the amazing play. The plot was a common love story in a war, nothing special, but the acting was really good. The members of theatre and art club gathered on the stage then bowed to the rest of the students and teachers. They smiled proudly for their hard work.

"We will wait for you to join us! Visit us soon! " Temari shouted from the podium, waving energetically.

Blue eyes watched closely for the students on the stage, particularly the one with red hair. He had taken off his soldier hat and now Deidara could see his full face. Unlike the others, the redhead didn't look happy, just plain bored. The student, who played as the main character's lover put his arm around the boy's shoulder, clearly didn't mind that several minutes before, he was being abused by the redhead.

Deidara didn't know how it happened, but in the next second, their eyes met -or he thought they were-. The blonde's heart skipped a beat.

"He is looking at me…." A girl seated in front of him gasped, blushing.

"I think he isn't looking at anyone in particular….but I thought you like Pein not him!" Her friend commented.

"Well, I don't who he is." The first girl admitted. "Unlike Pein or Itachi, who I have known from middle school, he was new."

"You went to the same middle school as Pein and Itachi?" Her friend asked in disbelieved, her eyes bulged slightly.

The girl nodded at her friend. "I think almost all the new students here are from my old school. I went to the most prestigious middle school in Ame and of course I wished to enter the most prestigious high school too. Automatically, they also knew Itachi and Pein beforehand."

"I see. But the new guy quite a looker, no?" Her friend poked her in the arm with her elbow.

She chuckled. "Yeah. He was cute, but I think he is into SM." And both girls giggled.

Deidara didn't pay attention to the two girls in front of him; he still had his eyes set on the redhead who was now moving some properties to the backstage. He was kinda familiar somehow.

Meanwhile, the piercing student was back in the podium and announced that the students now could go to their respective class. They also could join and changed club for the next two weeks as trial before they decided which club they belong to for one year ahead, then they were dismissed.

Deidara walked out from the school hall with other freshmen to the main school building, the same building Ten-ten went before, all the way thinking about the previous event. Sure theatre club was interesting, but he didn't have that much fascination in acting so he would just stick to his previous plan. He would give basketball, archery and art club a shot.

oOo

"Deidara Iwa?"

"Here." The blonde raised his hands lazily when his teacher called his name. He was so sleepy. He almost regretted choosing a seat at the back row near the window.

He averted his gaze back to the scenery outside, and placed his chin on the palm of his hand, oblivious to the students whispering around him.

"_Is he really from Iwa? That Iwa?"_

"_Possible. What do you think his last name means then?"_

Deidara's chin slipped from its support, almost made his head hit the desk. He was jerked awake by that and looking around confusedly. He looked at the clock at the back of the class and made a small inaudible gasp. He had sleep through his entire first lesson!

The blonde then tapped a student's shoulder that was seated near him. "Umm….can I borrow your notes, un?" The said student gave him a dirty look and scooted over to the edge of his chair, clearly wanted to make a distance from Deidara.

The artist who looked at the offending gesture just raised his eyebrows. He then shrugged and turned around to another student at his back, asking the same question. "Don't come near me." The student said coldly, making Deidara more confused.

What happened here? What did he do to offend these guys?

The teacher who teached the second lesson came and Deidara seated back properly again on his chair, determined to not fell asleep this time. If they didn't want to lend him their notes, fine. Who need them anyway, he could take notes himself.

When it was time for lunch break, Deidara had already been drained of all his energy and it was just his first day. _Great. _He slammed his head to his desk and closed his eyes. He listened to the conversation his classmates had with their friends about this and that and one topic interest him.

"Hei, have you looked at the wall magazine? The clubs put their first meeting schedule there! I'm so excited to join archery!"

"Because of Itachi." He heard her friend said uninterested and he saw the two of them exited the class, probably went to look at the schedule.

He should probably follow them as he too wanted to know the schedule of the clubs and of course because he didn't know where the school wall magazine was. He had three clubs in mind and two weeks to decide which one he would belong to for one year forward. Thus, Deidara went quietly to follow the two girls.

Deidara could hear a loud chatty voice before he turned right to where another hallway came into view. There had already a lot of student gathered in front of the school wall magazine; busily typing the schedule of the club they were after in their phone. Some were too lazy and decided to just take a photo of the poster.

They were so loud. He thought.

Deidara was in his tip-toe but it still didn't work. He still couldn't look at anything and all he got was a shove from students at the back and beside him. _This is sucks._

"Move."

A cold and bored voice suddenly said from behind him and the students who heard it looked back, curious as who the owner of the voice was, including Deidara.

Upon finding out who the newcomer was, the students were frozen on the spot. They elbowed their other friends who didn't aware of the new present and suddenly the crowd became death silent. The only sound heard was a giggle from a blonde girl student who stood beside the newcomer. They just stared with mouth slightly opened, looking at the figure in front of them.

"Oh Sasori, you have scared them." Deidara heard the girl said while still giggling. He, of course, recognized the male student right away. He was the one who played as the general at the opening ceremony just several hours ago, and for some reasons, the image of him being a sadistic person stuck in every freshman's mind. Also the teen was hard to miss, all with the bright red hair and all. He was sure everyone would think the same too.

Deidara could also look at the other's appearance better than when he was on the stage, as the redhead was standing just several steps away from him. The student had grayish-brown eyes that were half-lidded to show disinterest. His hair was short, middle-neck length; with slightly messy style, but it suit him just fine. All in all, he was a handsome student that would make girls swooned in his present.

The redhead student ignored his companion's remark along with all the stares he was received and walked straight ahead where the freshmen hurriedly gave him a way. He then added another poster to the wall magazine and left without all cares in the world, the blonde girl trailing behind him.

The girl suddenly looked back at the still stupefy group and waved a little to them, cheerily said, "We will be waiting at art club!" And just like that, both of them were gone. As soon as the upperclassmen wasn't in a hear distance, the students broke into loud chatter once again. The topic was -of course- about the event occurring before them just now.

Deidara was somewhat still in a trance, and when he regained his sense, the crowd of student was already lessened a bit. Deidara approacher the wall magazine, he could now see the poster the redhead, Sasori - if he remembered correctly, put on the wall.

It was art club poster.

Weird. He thought the teen was in the theatre club or something. The blonde shrugged it away and started reading.

* * *

_Art club's open for recruitment!_

_We accept anyone who has interest in art in any form to join our club!_

_From flower arrangement art, painting, fashion design, sculpt, etc etc~ _

_Talented or not, we don't care! As long as you have love in art, you rocks!_

_Come! Come to the red sign in the map below anytime! (as long as the school still open and it is the school day of course!) _

_First ten people who join will get a kiss from our head club!_

* * *

Deidara sweat dropped. Well, it seemed the one who made the poster was the hyper one, and the weird part was, the last sentence was strikethrough. Deidara looked at the poster closer, especially, the part beside the strikethrough sentence. There was a chibi drawing -Deidara guessed- beside it, that also had been strikethrough several times with bold black marker, possibly done by the head of art club himself who had an objection for the scandalous statement, which was very obvious it was written without his or her consent.

It was funny and Deidara chuckled when imagined the face of the head art club when he or she saw the poster. The artist then went to the next poster, the basketball club's poster and after reading it carefully, the blonde marked the date on his phone. Two days from now they would have their first training session for both newbies and old members. Good. He could prepare first. Maybe jogging every evening after school at city park would do well in building his stamina. That sounded a good plan, Deidara nodded to himself.

The archery club first meeting was in the next day after the basketball club. Again, the blonde marked the date on his phone then put the device away in his pants pocket when suddenly his stomach growled.

For now, his main goal would be to get food from cafeteria, the clubs things could wait.


	4. Chapter 4

**I need to inform you about the name system in my story. I will still use the original name for place, like Ame, Iwa, Suna, etc. However, in the story, they aren't exactly Japanese, so lower graders will not call the upperclassmen with senpai, and the teachers with sensei. **

**The archery club will be a bit different though. I specifically want the club to be Japanese style. It should be kyudo not archery as the members will use hakama and all, but for the sake of the story I will still call it archery club. There, the student will call their "coach" - sensei, outside from that, it will be the same as I stated above. Sorry if it is so confusing.**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Choosing a club

* * *

Today was Wednesday, the day when the basketball club would had their first training session. Deidara could say he was looking forward to the end of the school day. He wanted to show how good he was at the sport, since he took basketball as an extracurricular back in his old school at Iwa and became one of their ace players.

He looked back at the clock on the wall. "Thirty minutes before the bell ring, un," he said to himself. Disappointedly, he averted his eyes back at the history teacher who was excitedly rambling about – of course – history, without noticing that the entire class wasn't even paying attention to him.

As soon as the bell ring, signaling the end of the lesson for the day, Deidara hurriedly packed his belongings and went to the changing room to change with more casual clothes consisted of a T-shirt and sweatpants. He then joined several freshmen sitting at the bleachers in the basketball court.

Some of them started whispering to each other as he sat down, but the blonde just ignored them. He had been used to people's attitude around him in the past two days, but he still didn't know why they did that.

He leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees. His eyes were watching several upperclassmen having a basketball match on their own. They were surprisingly good.

"Hey, you are Iwa right?" One of freshmen on the bleachers addressed him.

"Hm.." Deidara answered him lazily, eyes still focused on the students playing basketball.

"Why are you here?"

What a stupid question, he thought. "The same reason as you, obviously." And all of them laughed.

"You are kidding me." The same student said mockingly. Deidara eyes twitched. He wanted to snap at the rude teen but the coach chose to come at the moment Deidara opened his mouth.

"Okay children, time to warm up! Do twenty laps with your hands!" The coach with black bowl hair and thick eyebrows shouted energetically to all the students in the court.

"WHAT?!" The upperclassmen that had been playing before stopped and looked at the coach with surprised mixed with shocked expression.

"Mr. Guy, should you coach the soccer team instead of us?" The boy, who Deidara guessed, was the captain approached the man with the basket ball pressed between his arm and his waist.

Mr. Guy grinned broadly, showing his perfect white teeth, clearly didn't aware that his present there was unwanted. "Well, Mr. Asuma is busy so I, the Might Guy, will replace him for the time being!" He made a pose with his right thumb pointed out to himself in an overconfident manner. What a strange coach, Deidara thought.

Ten minutes later, the team captain gave in and let the man did as he pleased, aka made their life a living hell. They forcefully did what the substitute coach said and that exactly where Deidara currently was. Standing on both hands, trying so hard to balance himself, the blonde was in the verge of giving up. They weren't even close to twenty laps, heck, they barely get to three.

His hands were already shaking badly. His T-shirt clung to him like a second skin because of sweat. He predicted it wasn't long until he lost balance and fell to the floor. Thankfully, Mr. Guy took pity at his pupils' condition and blew his whistle, signaling the students to gather around him.

"Okay, children! You still have so much to learn! You need to build on your stamina more!" Mr. Guy pulled one of the students who was the most scrawny as a proof to his statement. The boy was embarrassed to the point his face became as red as a tomato. "But for now, I want to see you in a real match." The man said again, at the same time releasing the poor boy who hurriedly run to the back of the line, as far as possible from the weird coach. "The old member can go seat at the bleachers and watch the newbie play."

Mr. Guy then divided the newcomers into four teams randomly. Deidara was in the first team that had a match. He grinned ear-to-ear. At last, some action he was waiting for.

A whistle. Then the game began.

Fifteen minutes through the game Deidara had already fumed. This was getting nowhere near his expectation. They were in their second quarter of the game and never once the blonde got the ball, what the hell. He felt like an idiot just run here and there, following the opponent who had the ball. Even when he was close to get the ball, his opponent preferred to _accidentally _throw the ball outside the line or _accidentally_ passed it to other member in Deidara's team which was still an opponent but they passed it anyway. It got worse when they were on their last quarter. One of Deidara's team accidentally threw the ball straight to his face and made him fell back on his ass with a throbbing head.

Mr. Guy approached him, shaking head and a pity expression was clearly shown on his face. Deidara never once felt this embarrassed in his whole life.

The coach suggested him to go to the infirmary and the blonde just nodded. He didn't have a nosebleed or anything, just a little dizzy, but he didn't see the need for him to continue the match. He was clearly had been shunned by the rest of the students here. He wasn't that stupid to not notice the obvious foul acts.

Deidara was gathering his belonging on the bleachers. He could feel pairs of eyes on him, looking down at him. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, tried to block their stare. He quickened his movement and in no time, he was half way to the exit door, never once looking back.

oOo

"So yeah….that's very much the entire story, un." Deidara concluded his story about yesterday event with dramatic sigh. He bit his chocolate bread and chewed absentmindedly. His eyes sight flew away into an imaginary world outside the window that only he could see.

The girl who stood beside the blonde boy scowled. "They are so mean! And to think of it, you didn't even do anything to them!" Ten-ten said angrily. "That won't happen at archery club, I assure you, Dei! You really should join us!" The girl patted Deidara's shoulder kindly to lift up the teen's spirit who smiled a little at the gesture.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it, un."

"It's nothing." Ten-ten grinned and followed Deidara's sight, which was looking at the blue sky.

They were currently on the second floor corridor, more exactly in the sophomore section; the third floor should be the junior and senior section. Deidara had been so out of it today and decided to visit his only friend in the entire school, which happened to be the girl he met at the bus stop.

So much for being popular. He exhaled. At least Ten-ten's attitude toward him was still the same. She was happy when Deidara visited her in her class, even though her friends seemed to oppose their friendship.

Suddenly, a realization hit him and his eyes widened slightly.

"Hei Ten-ten, do you…by any chance, know why they hate me, un?" Deidara now was facing his friend with a very serious face. Ten-ten, who heard the blonde's question, averted her eyes from the sky and looked at her friend, a bit guilty.

"I may have." She admitted. "But I don't believe it." The girl added confidently, looking at the blonde with firm eyes. Deidara looked at the other's brown eyes, searching for any sign of lying, but he only find a genuine honesty.

Deidara grinned widely. "Thank you, un! It means so much to me!" The gloomy mood that since morning haunted the blonde was finally gone. He became the usual Deidara, the upbeat and happy Deidara. The artist contemplated to hug the girl but decided against it.

"So.." Ten-ten started doubtfully.

"I still want to know why they shun me, un."

The girl sighed. "It's because you are from Iwa." Deidara tilted his head, confused. "I still don't get it, un."

"Iwa is an infamous town, don't you know, Dei?" The blonde shook his head. "I know its criminal rate was higher than the other towns and most of its people are rude and an asshole, but aside from that, I think it's not that bad…"

Ten-ten looked at her friend sadly. "I don't- _we_ don't know what really happened inside Iwa, but here, in Ame, they report it like there were the most vicious, brutal, barbaric things that happened in Iwa. Iwa has been told as a rotten town. The people here despise those who come from Iwa. Actually, just a year ago the Ame government wanted to ban all the immigrants from Iwa because of this big incident concerning your kind that happened here."

Deidara was silent all the time the raven haired girl gave her explanation. He really didn't expect it was that complicated. He was born in Iwa and he had also lived there for fifteen years. He really thought Iwa was a nice town beside all its faults, at least nothing too major that would cause the world to go against the town. But again, he didn't know anything about the world.

"It's not fair…to judge one based on the others' fault even though, say, they are from the same wombs. However, that's not how society nowadays works. We are afraid for our life safety, any possible treats from outside to the peaceful life we have, must be eliminate before it is too late. If you ask who is in the wrong….I don't know the answer myself."

The bell signaling the end of lunch break rang through the school, breaking the silent that followed after Ten-ten's last words.

"Do you understand now, Dei?" She asked the boy; concerned as to how he would react to the new information he had received. Deidara just nodded, eyes casted down, looking at the floor.

"After school today, I'll come to get you and we will go to the dojo together, ok?" Ten-ten playfully hit the other's shoulder with her fist then walked away to her class, leaving Deidara to his own.

True to her words, the raven haired girl was waiting outside Deidara's class when the boy finally came out from his classroom.

"Yo!" The girl grinned, giving him a little wave. "Ready for some awesome experiences?" She teased.

Deidara just smiled slightly. He was still thinking about their previous conversation. His mood had been dropped to the lowest level since then, he couldn't even focus with the rest of his lessons of the day. It was because his name people knew he was from Iwa. Why should his ancestors have so much love for their birth land until they must make their family name the same with it?

Deidara really didn't look forward to the archery club visit, to all clubs in this matter.

The two friends walked side by side to the dojo where archery club usually trained. When got closer to the place, they really weren't expected that the dojo would be full of students, most of them were female.

"Uh…" Deidara looked at the crowd in front of him. They both exchanged look before also entering the dojo.

"What is this crowd about?" Ten-ten asked one of her friend, who also an old member of the club.

"This is all the students who want to join us!" Her friend answered, also looked amazed by the amount of students who interested in joining their club.

"Wow. Just wow." Ten-ten shook his head. She grabbed Deidara's wrist and pulled him to the empty lot to sit.

"Never thought the archery club will be this popular, un." Deidara sat down, squeezed between Ten-Ten and another girl with curly brown hair.

"Me too…but maybe it's because Ita-"

"Good afternoon, children." A voice cut through the girl's speech. The owner was a man who wore a hakama like the one Deidara saw at the entrance ceremony. He has a black hair that reached the base of his neck and his left eye covered by bangs.

"My name is Utakata. All of you will call me, Utakata-sensei." The man started. "I see there are a lot of students that interested in archery this year." His eyes swept around the room.

"But sadly, I need to inform you that our quota will be only twenty max excluding students who had already a member." The students started to protest but the man silenced them by lifting his hand. "We will evaluate your performance today and the next assembly and we will decide who will join us. That's all. Thank you."

Deidara was currently standing with other students at the dojo, practicing their stand and learning how to hold a bow with fake arrow. He glanced around irritatingly. The others looked so experienced in archery, whereas he had zero experience in the field. He tried to fix his holding on the bow but it always seemed wrong.

"You do it wrong." Someone said from beside him. Deidara looked at the stranger and huffed. "Then can you please tell me what is wrong and let me know how to do the right thing?" He scoffed.

The other chuckled, amused. "How rude." But he moved to fix Deidara's hands position nonetheless. The boy stood close to Deidara. His left hand touched the blonde's hand that was holding the bow, fixing the position, while the other hand lifting Deidara's elbow. "Straighten up your back." He instructed and Deidara did as he said. "Widen your feet." Again Deidara compiled.

The other released him to his own and took a step back. He observed the blonde's new position then nodded to himself. "Good."

"Thanks." Deidara gave the other a small grin, didn't realize that pairs of eyes watching them with jealousy.

"Now, I want you all to try shooting a target with a real arrow. First seven persons, stand at position." Utakata-sensei's voice rang through the dojo. The students hurriedly lined up against the wall to make a room for the first seven persons that would shoot and sat down.

"Itachi, come forward. I want you to give them an example." Utakata ordered and the boy who had helped Deidara earlier stood with his bow ready and took a position in front of one of the target.

Deidara heard some squeals from the girls.

Itachi gracefully raised his bow and drew the string. His stance and posture were perfect, straight and relax. His eyes focused on his target. Every student in the dojo held their breath. They looked at the figure of the raven like they were hypnotized by his charm, but maybe that was exactly what happened, even Deidara somewhat admire the upperclassman.

Itachi released the arrow and it hit precisely at the middle of the target. Everyone clapped and cheered, including Utakata-sensei. "Perfect as always." The man said. Itachi bowed and returned to his spot.

Now, it was their chance to try. Everyone was doing fine so far, not as good as Itachi of course, but at least they hit their target. Deidara was confident he could also do as good. How hard it was to draw an arrow and shoot a target anyway.

It was that hard.

Deidara groaned when once again his arrow missed hitting the target. It collided with the wall instead and several students muffled their laugh.

Utakata-sensei shook his head. He approached the boy and fixed his position. "Try again." He ordered.

Deidara released his arrow but missed again. He was getting frustrated by now.

"You are too impassioned, like an explosion." Utakata stated. "You need to let your mind calm, relax, like a flow of water."

"Well, I do love explosion." Deidara said matter-of-factly and all the students at the dojo laughed loudly upon hearing his remark, even Utakata-sensei was trying so hard to muffle his laugh. Deidara blushed brightly.

"Why don't you join fire fighter club or bomb maker club or something then?" Someone shouted. "Oh I forget, there are none."And they burst of laughing again.

Deidara had had enough.

"Just you wait, un." He said to the student that had mocked him through gritted teeth. "I will blow you up sky high, un!"

With that, the blonde grabbed his things and ran out from the dojo with face still red from embarrassment and humiliation.

oOo

Deidara walked aimlessly through the school corridor. His footsteps made an echo in the deserted corridor. He passed empty classrooms, which oddly, making him sad looking at how empty and lonely the classes were. Like him. He contemplated to beg the principal to let him go without he must join any club. He hated all the clubs here, or maybe it was just the students.

Suddenly his step stopped in front of a door. He could hear voices from inside it, the light emitted through a gap between the door and its frame. Deidara had this strange urge to open the door and peek inside. His hand was hovering over the handle, but he resisted and pulled his hand back.

"Yo-you want to come in?" Deidara turned around so fast he would get a whiplash.

There behind him stood a timid girl with long black-bluish hair. She was hugging two big paper bags on each arms with difficulty, trying not to drop them on the floor.

"Uh.." Deidara scratched his cheek awkwardly. Had he just been catched snooping around?

"I can open the door for you, un?" He said unsurely, trying to save the day.

"Pl-please." The girl said quickly, adjusting the bags in her hands that had started sliding down. Deidara smiled kindly and took one of the girl's bags then opened the door for them.

"Th-thank you…um…"

"Deidara."

"Thank you Deidara. I-I'm Hinata."

"You are welcome, Miss Hinata, un." Deidara said, bowing like a butler and let her went in first. He laughed a little when the girl blushed red.

They came inside the room and immediately bombarded by questions from a certain blonde girl.

"Where are you Hinata? What took you so long?" The girl placed his hands on her hips, leaning forward so her nose almost touching Hinata's. "We still have deadline to meet! And we need the materials or we can't do anything!"

"So-sorry Ino." Hinata looked like she was in the verge of tears. Deidara pitied her. What a bitch this Ino girl is. Deidara could swear he had met the girl somewhere.

"And who are you?" Ino raised her eyebrows at Deidara.

"I'm Deidara. Um…freshman?" He offered.

Deidara really didn't expect to be glomped by the blonde girl.

"You want to join us?!" Ino squealed near his ear, making him cringed. "You like….the first student ever to come to the art club to join! I started to think Sasori had scared all the student population by his ice king attitude, but I was wrong!" Hinata giggled hearing the other girl's comment.

_Wait, art club?_

"So...this is art club, un?" Deidara asked, surprised.

Ino released his hug and narrowed her eyes. "Of course! Don't tell me you come in here because you are lost."

That was exactly the case.

"Well…"

"Leave the poor freshman alone, Ino." Another student came in from a sliding door inside the room. The boy skin was pale and he had a short black hair. He was wearing a grey apron which was dirty by paints and holding a brush in his right hand. "Hinata, do you have the things I requested?" The teen addressed the raven haired girl and she nodded, taking out several items from the paper bag.

"Thanks." The pale student received his painting tools from the girl and went back to the room he was previous in.

"Sai, don't forget we will have to clean up in fifteen minutes!" Ino shouted to -Deidara guessed- the pale boy. She then turned her face back at Deidara. The latter gulped. The girl was scary.

"Ok listen here, newbie." She crossed her hand in front of her chest. "Do you want to join or what?" She asked sternly.

"I- I want…"

"Good! Welcome to the art club then!" The girl smacked him on the back, hard, and then glanced around the room, looking for something –or someone. "Where is Sasori? He needs to give the kid a kiss as promised!"

Deidara choked on his own spit and coughed several times as a result.

The poster…right. That's why the blonde girl was familiar. She was there with the redhead student at the wall magazine incident.

"I think Sasori will be back soon. He was either in theatre club or in student council like always." Hinata said. "He needs to lock this room, right?"

Ino tch'ed. "That _pain_ in the ass and four tails-" She grumbled. "Always kidnap our head club to be their personal slave."

Deidara just listened to them quietly before he remembered something. "Is Sasori in the theatre club? He was in their play at the entrance ceremony."

Ino shook her head. "Sasori is our head club; he is in art club. But Temari- that four tails, always tries to make him join her club, saying Sasori in a natural actor or something." She snorted. "As if! The guy is just good for a certain role! Outside that….I don't want to ever imagine it."

"Oh.." Deidara was quiet again.

Didn't know what else to do, the blonde decided to look around the so called art club room.

The room was half size of the usual classroom, at least the current room Deidara was in. There was still a room behind the sliding door where the pale boy before came from. There we a big coffee table at the corner of the room with several chair pads around it. The wall though, it covered by paintings and wooden shelves with so many artistic things for the display, like origami flowers in a vas, small string puppets with a detail costume, a handmade mug, and so much more.

Deidara unconsciously walked to the said shelves and admires the work of art there.

"So Deidara…You are that infamous Deidara Iwa, right?" Ino said, sitting down on one of the pad chairs, followed by Hinata.

Deidara froze. He had already forgotten that he had been shunned from any clubs he joined because of he was from Iwa. Damnit. "Yes. What about that, un?" He said defensively.

"Relax." Ino said, now busy pouring out all the contents of Hinata's paper bags on the coffee table."We don't give a damn. What's wrong with someone that comes from Iwa anyway? Sasori came from that town too."

A little puppet with renaissance clothes that Deidara currently holding was almost dropped and met its destiny with the floor. "What? Sasori is from Iwa too, un?"

"Yup. He stayed in Iwa for one year or so before moving here, but originally from Suna."

"Has he been shunned by people too, un?" Deidara asked. He put back the puppet to the shelf and moved to another one.

"Hah! Quite the contrary actually. The guy is rather popular, even though he has a shitty personality if I must say so myself."

"Who has a shitty personality?" A bored voice said from the door step that neither of them realized it had been opened.

Sasori stepped inside the room and tossed his school bag on a rack near the door. "Are you gossiping about me again, Ino?" The redhead stared at the girl who gulped loudly and offered him a pathetic grin.

"I just want to tell our new member about our beloved head club, is that wrong?" She tried to divert the attention to the newcomer and actually, it worked.

Sasori's eyes shifted to Deidara direction and the grayish-brown orbs widened. "Deidara? What are you doing here?" Sasori's tone was one of that surprised but Deidara was oblivious.

The blonde felt his anger rising. He was disappointed, yes. He just felt accepted and now, this redhead must reject him like any other was. "I see, un. I am not accepted here too." He clutched his hand tightly. "I'm sorry for bothering you then, un."

Deidara walked quickly out of the room, passing the redhead boy without looking at his direction, but a hand grabbed his collar and yanked him back. "What the hell, un!" Deidara shouted when he almost lost his balance and fell on his ass. Almost.

A sighed. "That's not what I mean, brat." Sasori was still holding his collar and they glared at each other - ok, Deidara was, Sasori just stared at the blonde with his half-lidded eyes.

"Who are you calling a brat, un?" Deidara growled.

"Who else?" Sasori released him and joined the two girls around the coffee table. "Sit." He instructed. Deidara scowled, he didn't like the redhead already.

The blonde reluctantly approached the table and sat down as far as possible from Sasori.

"So…" Sasori started when Deidara had already seated. The other three around him were tense in anticipation of what he would say. "Welcome to the art club I guess." He said simple.

They let out a breath they didn't realize they were holding in relieve.

"I hope you can spread your creativity here." Sasori looked at Deidara for a moment before continued. "We accepted any form of art; just say what material you prefer to work with and we will provide it to you. Our supervisor teacher is Mrs. Kurenai. This room is our base that will be opened almost all the time as long as one of the member inside. If you want to go in and the door locked, you can get the key at the receptionist at the building where you had your entrance ceremony. Also, don't forget to take the key back at the receptionist if you have done with the room."

Suddenly Ino burst out laughing, it made the grayish-brown orbs twitched in irritatation. "Sasori, you are too uptight and formal! Like you are the receptionist lady herself or something." Ino said between laughs.

Hinata just chuckled, somewhat agreed at her friend's comment.

Sasori sighed and chose to ignore the girls. "I think that's all that you need to know, Deidara. Any question?" The blonde shook his head.

"So Sasori, about the kiss-" Ino cut in.

"No."

"Aww…" She pouted. "I still think it was a brilliant idea to recruit new members you know? We have been lacking of participants! And you must ruin it with the marker…even the chibi drawing of you too! No one will know _you_ are our head club, otherwise, I bet right now our base would be crowded by your fans."

Sasori shot her a glare. "I have every right to ruin that inappropriate statement."He stood up. "It's time for cleaning up. I will lock the room soon."

All of them unwillingly started to clean up and sometime in the process, Sai joined them. After they finished Sasori locked the door and they walked together to the school gate, five of them. The school had practically empty aside for one or two students that, like them, was walking to the gate. The sky was painted red and orange from the sunset and the wind blew strongly at this time of the day.

They reached the school gate in no time.

"Ok this will be where we will part ways." Ino said. They then said goodbyes to each other and went to their respective home.

That night on his bed, Deidara lay down on his back with hand as a pillow, the other hand absentmindedly molding clay. He was happy he had found the club that wanted to accept him and the members was also fun to be with. They didn't judge or despised him.

Deidara's mind flew to the head of art club, the redhead boy with the name Sasori. Every time he looked at the boy, he had this nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach. There was something familiar about him, but Deidara couldn't grasp what it was.

He shifted slightly from his position.

The blonde put his clay on the bedside table. Tomorrow, he hoped school would be better. Closing his eyes, Deidara went into a deep slumber.


End file.
